Hannah Montana's computer
by bitchygurl324
Summary: Miley got a brand new computer, and installed a instant messaging system on it. But when she gets an offline message from Oliver, Miley became nervous. Will her secret be revealed? Read on and find out. First story, please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is kinda new to me I have never published something on the computer or something that people would actually read. I have written storys before but not on here. I hope you like it i know its short but, please review

Miley got a new computer with msn on it and she added some of her friends like Oliver, Lilly, Josh, and Emily. After Miley got off msn

one night, and went to bed when she got up in the morning Oliver had sent her an offline message that Josh was comming over. Josh and

miley had gone out before and miley wasn't really comfortable talking to Josh and Oliver at the same time, because now Oliver and Miley

had been going out for 6 months. Miley was afraid that Josh might tell Oliver that him and miley went out. Well it turns out that Josh had

told oliver that they went out, oliver was heartbroken that Miley never told him that they went out. So Oliver broke up with miley to get

back at her for not telling him that Josh and Miley went out. Just to get back at Miley, Oliver asked out the new girl at school, Christina.

Oliver just wanted to get Miley jeallous. Miley was friends with Christina, untill she got an email from Josh.

Miley found out that Oliver just wanted Christina to help him get Miley jeallous. When Miley read the email she got an idea, she would

pretend that she liked Oliver even though she just wanted to be single untill she was 16. Oliver didn't want to wait. He kept buggin

christina to help him get Miley jeallous. Finally Christina gave in and helped.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hannah Montana, and I'm not making any money off this. But none of us are...Oh,well!**

Oliver gave Christina Mileys email address, when that happend all Christina intended on doing was making miley jeallous. Well what

happend was that Christina and Miley became friends, and Miley told christina who she really was, Hannah Montana. Miley told

Christina also that Lilly was Lola and Emily was Vannesa Blake.

While all this was going on on instant messaging Christina decided to start her bissness with she told Miley that Oliver and herself were

going out and they talked to each other everyday on the phone. Well since Miley new that this wasn't going on she just went along with it.

Well oliver kept emailing both Miley and Christina. If he got help from Christina then he helped her with some problems of her own.

Oliver didn't want to wait to talk to Miley, because Miley wasn't speaking to Oliver.So Oliver went over to Joshes house and spent

acouple hours there. They started to instant message Miley, when she got online.

Sorry to leave you hanging here... I will keep workin on it... Please review. I am new at this so please be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, and I'm not making any money off this. But none of us are...Oh, well!**

Before Miley got onto instant messaging she recived a offline message from Josh. Miley haden't talked to Josh in awhile so she thought

that she would talk to him on msn. well she didn't know that Oliver was over and started talking and then Oliver came into the

convorsation and Miley like freaked out. He was a really good friend of Mileys until he broke her heart.

Oliver kicked Josh off the computer and broke out into a bunch of sorries. Well Josh had told Oliver somethings about Miley that he new

wern't true and yet told Oliver. Oliver belived them and called Hannah Montana names. Miley nor Hannah liked them so she got really

upset and wasn't happy at all.

Miley by now was freaking out because she new what Josh had told Oliver. Oliver now started to talk to Miley. Miley doesn't want to

talk to Oliver nor Josh, because Josh had told Oliver somethings that Miley didn't want Oliver to know, and now that Oliver new things

would be really weird and scary between them.

Miley had said some things that she didn't mean and now she felt really bad. She has always liked Oliver as a friend but she didn't want to

get involved with anyone right now, seeings that she has to be Hannah, keep her grades up, and if she did want to date Oliver then she

couldn't fall behind in any of her classes nor miss any Hannah Montana things, and Miley didn't want to deal with that because then she

wouldn't have hardly any time for Oliver.

dun dun dunnnn... clifhanger... sorry to leave ya there... more is comming soon... very soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, and I'm not making any money off this. But none of us are...Oh, well!**

**Oliver might like Miley, but Miley is trying to keep him from getting hurt and having the blame on her. She just wanted to see him happy. But he didn't think that was true so he went and asked Christina out for real. He new that Miley would hate it, and yet she did, but she understood. She was glad to see that she had moved on, but yet she didn't want him to. Miley now knows that Oliver is just trying to get Miley to like him again. Miley does like him but she doesn't want to tell oliver that. **

**tell me what you think will happen next on Hannah Montana's computer...**


End file.
